


Nocnoniebie

by vic_arious



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, ignores all s4 spoilers, post 3b
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vic_arious/pseuds/vic_arious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie z angielskiego.</p><p>Stiles ma problemy z poradzeniem sobie z traumą po Nogitsune. Derek znajduje go siedzącego na dachu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nocnoniebie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nitesky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432486) by [thepsychicclam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepsychicclam/pseuds/thepsychicclam). 



> Dziękuję SzmaragDrac za betę.

Stiles nie śpi, nie do końca. Zwija się na łóżku, chwilowo powstrzymując panikę, gdy kręci się i wierci w pościeli; boi się zamknąć oczy i boi się zasnąć. Boi się tego, że pomimo powrotu do „normalności” czas znów zacznie mu uciekać i obudzi się, oglądając świat oczami potwora.

 

Stiles śmieje się i żartuje, odpycha Isaaca, kiedy ten się z nim zderzy, i uśmiecha się przy tym złośliwie; chodzi do Scotta, gdzie gra w gry video do późnej nocy. Je indyka, ubiera choinkę wraz z tatą podczas świąt i to właśnie dla niego zachowuje większość ze swoich uśmiechów. Szeryf wciąż obserwuje Stilesa, kiedy myśli, że Stiles go nie widzi, jakby chciał się upewnić, że to na pewno jego syn znajduje się pod tą skórą rozciągniętą na kościach. I Stiles stara się podwójnie, by przekonać ojca, że to naprawdę on lub raczej to, co z niego pozostało.  
  
Beacon Hills uspokaja się po pokonaniu Nogitsune. Wszyscy są w żałobie po Allison, która każdego dnia przychodzi im trudniej i łatwiej zarazem, i Stiles zgaduje, że taka już jest tajemnica życia. Chciałby móc opłakiwać ją bardziej, ale to wymagałoby otwarcia tej części niego, z którą na razie nie jest w stanie się zmierzyć. Nic nie wyskakuje z lasu, żeby ich zaatakować, Nemeton się uspokaja, wszyscy mają szansę, by w końcu odetchnąć, odpocząć, a ich rany mogą się zagoić. Nadchodzi Święto Dziękczynienia, potem Boże Narodzenie. Stiles kupuje prezenty, piecze ciastka, ogląda _Rudolfa_.

 

Każdej nocy znika w swojej sypialni i stacza bitwę z samym sobą. Nogitsune może został pokonany, ale demony wciąż tu są.  
  
***  
  
Stiles mruży oczy, chowając je przed słońcem w pewne styczniowe popołudnie. Boisko do lacrosse jest pełne ożywienia; jego koledzy z drużyny biegają w tę i z powrotem, piłka przechodzi od jednego kija do drugiego.  
  
— Stilinski! — wrzeszczy Finstock i Stiles obraca się w jego kierunku. — Nie jesteś królem ławki, więc podnieś tyłek z tej marnej podróbki tronu i na boisko!  
  
Stiles patrzy na boisko, myśli o bieganiu po nim razem ze Scottem, Isaakiem i Dannym. Myśli o bieganiu po trawie, uczuciu, z jakim twarde ciała zderzą się z nim, zanim upadnie na ziemię. Odrzuca swój kij i zaczyna iść w przeciwnym kierunku, w stronę pryszniców.  
  
— Stilinski! — Finstock dogania go i łapie za ramię. — Gdzie ty, do diabła, idziesz?  
  
— Do domu — odpowiada Stiles, a Finstock potrząsa głową.  
  
— Co się dzieje, dzieciaku? Wyglądasz gorzej niż moja babcia po tym, jak mocowała się z aligatorem nad zalewem w Luizjanie, i uwierz mi, to nie był miły widok. — Wyraz oczu trenera łagodnieje nieco. — Zawalasz ekonomię.  
  
— Wiem. — Stiles odgarnia dłonią włosy.  
  
— Opuściłeś kilka tygodni zajęć w zeszłym semestrze, a teraz, chociaż na nich jesteś, i tak cię tam nie ma. Zadałem ci raz pytanie, a ty nie znałeś odpowiedzi, Stiles, ani nawet nie próbowałeś zmyślić czegoś choćby w niewielkim stopniu powiązanego z tematem. — Finstock ponowie łapie jego ramię i ściska. Ale wtedy ten moment przemija i mężczyzna mocno nim potrząsa. — Nie rzucasz lacrosse. Bierz swój kij i zasuwaj na boisko razem z McCallem i Laheyem i lepiej, żeby któryś z was zszedł z niego posiniaczony. Inaczej posiniaczę was wszystkich! — Finstock popycha go w kierunku trybun. Stiles posłusznie podnosi swój kij i wybiega na boisko.  
  
Isaac i Scott podbiegają do niego, Scott klepie go w ramię, a Isaac w tyłek.  
  
— Wszystko w porządku, stary? Widziałem, jak gadasz z Finstockiem.  
  
— O, to — mówi Stiles, machając ręką w stronę trybun. — Ciągle mi przypomina, że zawalam ekonomię.  
  
Scott uśmiecha się do niego, jakby chciał go zdopingować.  
  
— Dasz sobie radę. Pod koniec semestru będziesz miał piątkę. Wierzę w ciebie. — Uśmiecha się promiennie, więc Stiles także wymusza na sobie uśmiech. — Na pewno wszystko w porządku?  
  
— Tak, w porządku.  
  
Jeśli Scott słyszy kłamstwo, nie wytyka mu tego.  
  
***  
  
Tej nocy Stiles wierci się i kręci na łóżku przez całe dwie godziny, zanim wreszcie wstaje. Zatrzymuje się przed sypialnią taty, przed uchylonymi drzwiami, i wsłuchuje się w jego głęboki, równy oddech. To go trochę uspokaja, ale nie na tyle, by wrócił do łóżka, więc po cichu kieruje się na strych, a potem wychodzi na dach. Kładzie się na chropowatych dachówkach i spogląda na niebo, obserwuje jasne punkciki światła zawieszone nad jego głową. Próbuje wyodrębnić z nich kształty, zarysy konstelacji, znaleźć sens w bezsensie garści kropek.  
  
Po śmierci mamy Stiles bardzo często wychodził na dach w noce, podczas których dusił się w swoim pokoju, a dom zamykał się wokół niego, kiedy wsłuchiwał się pijackie mamrotanie taty i nie dającą się zapełnić pustkę. Myślał, że już nigdy nie będzie miał powodu, by ponownie wyjść na dach. A teraz leży pod nieprzebraną pustką z ciężarem marności życia wypychającym mu powietrze z płuc.  
  
Pozostaje na dachu, dopóki nie zaczyna się robić senny, i myśli, że w sumie mógłby tu zasnąć, gdyby nie bał się, że spadnie i się zabije. Mała wieczność spędzona w otoczeniu niczego prócz otwartości nieba musiała zrobić swoje, bo kiedy pada z powrotem na swoje łóżko, odpływa na kilka cudownych godzin.  
  
***  
  
Podczas następnej nocy Stiles robi dokładnie to samo. Kilka godzin na dachu równa się kilka godzin niezmąconego snu. Trzeciej nocy jest sam w domu, bo tata pracuje do późna. Jego umysł recytuje wszystkie afrykańskie stolice, kiedy dobiega go jakiś dźwięk. Podnosi się, zastanawiając, jakim cudem miałby pokonać włamywacza i czy da radę choćby zejść po schodach do najbliższego telefonu, żeby wykręcić 997, kiedy dostrzega cień wspinający się po ścianie domu. Stiles mruży oczy w skąpym świetle półksiężyca i doznaje szoku, gdy dociera do niego, że patrzy na Dereka.  
  
— Co ty tu robisz? — pyta cicho.  
  
Derek kończy wspinanie się na dach jednym wdzięcznym susem, po czym szybko przemierza pochyłą powierzchnię. Pomimo tego, że zdaje sobie sprawę ze zwinności wilkołaków, Stiles i tak jest pod wrażeniem. Wie, że sam by spadł i się zabił, gdyby chociaż spróbował przesunąć się ze swojego miejsca tuż przy oknie.  
  
— To niebezpieczne — wita go Derek, siadając obok. — Możesz spaść i skręcić sobie kark.  
  
— Dziękuję ci, Oczywisty McWilku, za ten szokujący okruch wiedzy. — Nawet w ciemności Stiles potrafi dostrzec gniewne spojrzenie Dereka. — Co robisz na moim dachu?  
  
— Co ty robisz na swoim dachu? — odbija Derek.  
  
— Koleś, to mój dach.  
  
Zamiast coś powiedzieć, Derek po prostu spogląda na pogrążoną w ciemności okolicę. Większość domów jest kompletnie czarna, oprócz kilku, w których oknach migocze światło z telewizorów. Stiles zerka na Dereka, zdezorientowany nagłym pojawieniem się mężczyzny na jego dachu.  
  
— Dlaczego tu jesteś? — pyta ponownie. Derek zaczyna się podnosić i Stiles sam jest zaskoczony, kiedy wyciąga dłoń i łapie mężczyznę za ramię, żeby go powstrzymać. Derek zerka na dłoń Stilesa, po czym siada ponownie na dachu. — Nie musisz stąd iść — mówi Stiles. Nawet nie wiedział, że kogoś potrzebował, dopóki Derek się nie pojawił, a teraz nagle nie chce być tutaj sam. Co oczywiście nie ma żadnego sensu, ale Stiles przestał już nadawać sens rzeczom, więc po prostu godzi się z tym, co jest.  
  
— Wyczułem twój zapach — mówi Derek po kilku minutach.  
  
— Dlaczego tu w ogóle jesteś? — pyta Stiles. Derek nie odpowiada, ale po kilku chwilach Stiles załapuje, o co chodzi. — Sprawdzałeś mnie.  
  
Derek nie zaprzecza.  
  
— To właśnie tym się zajmujesz nocami? Czaisz się w ciemności przed naszymi domami? Zaczynam się czuć mocno niekomfortowo, jeśli chodzi o część moich nocnych zajęć. — Derek wywraca oczami tak mocno, że porusza przy tym nawet głową. — Proszę, powiedz, że nigdy nie przeszedłeś podczas czasu Stilesa. — Derek zerka na niego z ukosa, podnosząc brwi. — Kurwa, przyszedłeś. Super. Jeśli przyłapałeś także resztę watahy na zawstydzających czynnościach... — Derek przytakuje. Cóż, przynajmniej Stiles nie jest jedyną osobą, o której Derek może opowiadać zawstydzające historie. — Więc, to jest coś, co robi Alfa? Bo wiesz, Scott jest teraz technicznie Alfą, nawet jeśli ty możesz mieć jakieś pozostałości po alfich ciągotach, bo nie mam pojęcia, jak to działa, a Scott na pewno nie pomoże, bo sam ledwie rozumie...  
  
— To nie jest coś, co robi Alfa — przerywa mu Derek.  
  
Stiles kiwa głową, żując wargę w zamyśleniu, kiedy ponownie kładzie się na dachówkach. Derek robi to samo, a po tym, co Stiles przeszedł, to wcale nie powinno być dziwne, że leży ramię w ramię z Derekiem w środku nocy na swoim dachu. Ale totalnie jest.  
  
— A więc to jest coś, co robi Derek — mówi Stiles po kilku minutach. Derek wydaje z siebie cichy, zdziwiony pomruk, więc Stiles wyjaśnia: — Sprawdzanie swojej watahy. Nie coś, co robi Alfa, ale coś, co robi Derek.  
  
Jakimś cudem jest to także coś, co sprawia, że Stiles nie czuje się tak bardzo samotny.  
  
***  
  
Scott pochyla się nad nim i obwąchuje go jeszcze przed pierwszą lekcją następnego dnia.  
  
— Pachniesz jak Derek. Kiedy się z nim widziałeś?  
  
— Em, w nocy — odpowiada Stiles, zatrzaskując szafkę. — On... cóż, wydaje mi się, że przyszedł sprawdzić, jak sobie radzę. Tak strzelam, tak właściwie nie wiem, dlaczego przyszedł.  
  
— Derek Hale. Przyszedł, żeby sprawdzić, jak sobie radzisz — mówi Scott pełnym niedowierzania głosem. Stiles wzrusza ramionami. — Wszystko w porządku? Potrzebowałeś kogoś? Zadzwoniłeś do Dereka? Wiem, że miałem trochę na głowie, ale Stiles, jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem i możesz zadzwonić zawsze, jeśli będziesz mnie potrzebował.  
  
Stiles, spoglądając na swojego przyjaciela, widzi szczerość, która skrywa oczywisty ból i rany, jakie Scott wciąż nosi. Zastanawia się, czy Scott kiedykolwiek się wyleczy się do końca, czy może zabierze ze sobą do grobu wściekłą, krwawiącą ranę w kształcie imienia  _Allison_ . Z jakiegoś powodu sama świadomość tego, że Scott, pomimo swoich osobistych problemów, martwi się o niego, sprawia, że Stiles się uśmiecha.  
  
— Wszystko w porządku, stary. Derek po prostu się pojawił. Kto wie dlaczego. Jest po prostu dziwny.  
  
Scott klepie Stilesa w ramię, kiedy idą na swoją pierwszą lekcję.  
  
— Chcesz wieczorem do mnie wpaść? Pograć trochę?  
  
— Jasne.  
  
Spędzają dwie godziny, grając w typowe klasyki, a do Stilesa dociera, że w jakimś stopniu jego śmiech nie jest wymuszony, a uśmiechy sztuczne. Ma pewność, że Scotta również.  
  
***  
  
Stiles nie jest zaskoczony, kiedy Derek wspina się na dach także tej nocy. Z jakiegoś powodu nawet się tego spodziewał.  
  
— Wydajesz się szczęśliwszy — mówi Derek, gdy siada.  
  
— Byłem u Scotta. Miło spędziłem czas bez zmuszania się do miłego spędzania czasu.  
  
— To dobrze — odpowiada Derek, po czym kładzie się na dachu.  
  
— Znasz się na astronomii? Na gwiazdach i konstelacjach?  
  
— Nie.  
  
— To źle. Zmyśl coś.  
  
Derek przekręca głowę i rzuca Stilesowi gniewne spojrzenie.  
  
— Nie.  
  
— Derek, no weź, zabaw mnie — jęczy Stiles. — Jesteś na moim dachu w środku nocy. Mógłbyś chociaż pozmyślać dla mnie kilka konstelacji.  
  
— To nie ma absolutnie żadnego sensu — mówi Derek.  
  
— Nie obchodzi mnie to. — Stiles wskazuje w górę. — Widzisz te gwiazdy? Mają kształt palm, co oczywiście oznacza, że muszą być częścią jakiejś plaży. Nie możemy zobaczyć tej plaży, bo te gwiazdy są zbyt nikłe, żeby je zobaczyć. Przeklęte zanieczyszczenie światła.  
  
— Stiles, o czym ty...  
  
—  _Palmy, Derek. W konstelacji._   
  
Derek parska pod nosem, zirytowany.  
  
— Brakuje im kokosów — rzuca.  
  
Stiles wybucha śmiechem. Śmieje się tak mocno, że prawie spada z dachu, czym zmusza Dereka do złapania go za ramię i utrzymywania w miejscu. Śmieje się tak mocno, że spływają mu po twarzy, i jest pewny, że brzmi histerycznie. Derek patrzy na niego, jakby zwariował.  
  
— Kokosy — wyjaśnia Stiles, gdy już dochodzi do siebie, czkając lekko i ocierając oczy.  
  
— To nie było takie śmieszne — mówi Derek, przyglądając się Stilesowi, jakby nie wiedział, co ma z nim zrobić.  
  
— Koleś, w twoich ustach to było zajebiście śmieszne. — Stiles obraca się z powrotem do zmyślonej palmowej konstelacji i znowu zaczyna chichotać. — Kokosy.  
  
***  
  
— Ta nazywa się Lupus Zrzędliwus. — Stiles wskazuje na gromadę gwiazd następnej nocy. — To znaczy Zrzędliwy Wilk.  
  
— Jestem świadomy, co to znaczy — odpowiada Derek, przeciągając samogłoski.  
  
— Po prostu się upewniam.  
  
Kilka minut upływa, zanim Derek się odzywa:  
— Te gwiazdy stanowią resztę watahy Lupus Zrzędliwus.  
  
Oczy Stilesa wędrują od czubka palca Dereka do masy jasnych gwiazd.  
  
— To mała wataha.  
  
— Nie szkodzi — mówi Derek. — To dobra wataha. Silna wataha.  
  
— Są w niej ludzie? — pyta Stiles.  
  
— Tak, to właśnie oni czynią ją silną.  
  
Stiles przekręca się na bok i przygląda Derekowi w zamyśleniu.  
  
— To prawda?  
  
— Co?  
  
— Że ludzie czynią watahę silną.  
  
Derek obraca się, żeby być twarzą w twarz ze Stilesem; jego oczy odbijają jasne światło przybywającego księżyca.  
  
— Tak.  
  
— Myślałem, że czynią ją słabą. Że byliśmy słabi z mojego powodu, z powodu... Allison. — Szepcze słowa, ledwo wypowiadając je na głos, ale wie, że Derek wychwyci je, zanim odpłyną w noc.  
  
— Nie jesteś słaby, Stiles — mówi Derek.  
  
— Byłem słabszy niż Scott i Allison — mamrocze Stiles. — To dlatego...  
  
— Nie — przerywa mu Derek. Stiles zerka na niego. — To nieprawda. To nie działa w ten sposób.  
  
— Więc dlaczego ja? — pyta Stiles i nienawidzi sposobu, w jaki jego głos go zdradza, tego, że brzmi tak wrażliwie i młodo. Słabo.  
  
— Nie potrafię ci odpowiedzieć — mówi Derek, delikatniej niż wcześniej. — Dlaczego cokolwiek zdarza się każdemu z nas? Doprowadzisz się do szaleństwa, gdy ciągle będziesz o to pytał. Uwierz mi.  
  
— W jaki sposób ludzie czynią watahę silniejszą? — pyta Stiles, zmieniając nieznacznie temat. — Jesteśmy tylko obciążeniem.  
  
— Nie jesteście — zaprzecza Derek. — Nie ma nic złego w byciu człowiekiem.  
  
— Łatwo ci mówić, bo nie jesteś jedynym człowiekiem w centrum nadnaturalnego gabinetu osobliwości.  
  
Derek posyła mu lekki uśmiech, a Stiles stara się zignorować dziwne drżenie, które ogarnia jego ciało.  
  
***  
  
Tej nocy Stiles ma koszmary. Śni o tym, że wycina serce Scottowi zaraz po tym, jak wyciął serce Allison. Leżą teraz ramię w ramię; martwe oczy wpatrują się w niego. Smakuje krwi, gdy wgryza się w serce Scotta, i budzi się, wrzeszcząc.  
  
Jedynym pocieszeniem jest to, że tata jest w pracy i go nie słyszy.  
  
***  
  
Scott i Isaac trzymają się go w szkole i nawet Lydia mówi mu, że wygląda jak gówno. Nie mógł zasnąć po tym, jak obudził się z koszmaru i miał umiarkowany atak paniki, kiedy leżał w ciemności z zamkniętymi oczami, więc może przespał w sumie jakąś godzinę.  
  
Po tym jak tata wychodzi na nocną zmianę, Stiles siedzi przy biurku, wpatruje się beznamiętnie w swoją pracę domową, którą próbował napisać, kiedy słyszy, że ktoś otwiera okno w jego pokoju. Mruga i spogląda w tamtą stronę w tej samej chwili, w jakiej stopy Dereka bezszelestnie lądują na dywanie.  
  
— Co się stało? — pyta Stiles.  
  
— Miałem zamiar zapytać cię o to samo. — Stiles zerka na Dereka w niezrozumieniu. — Nie było cię na dachu i wydajesz się... nieobecny — wyjaśnia Derek, wchodząc głębiej do środka. Stiles dostrzega, że zegar wskazuje chwilę po północy. Wpatrywał się w swoją pracę domową przez ponad trzy godziny. Przez sekundę czuje ukłucie paniki, a jego puls gwałtownie skacze. Ale wtedy dociera do niego, że nie było żadnego lunatykowania, żadnego opętania. Tylko wyczerpanie ze szczyptą ADHD. Wyciąga przed siebie dłonie i przelicza palce tylko po to, by się upewnić.  
  
Odchyla się na krześle i mocno pociera dłońmi twarz. Chce wrzeszczeć, chce zniszczyć wszystko, co znajduje się w jego sypialni, chce wpełznąć do jakiejś nory i w niej zdechnąć.  
  
— No dalej — mówi Derek i Stiles obraca się akurat na czas, by zobaczyć, jak mężczyzna pochyla się, podnosząc z ziemi jego bluzę. Rzuca ją Stilesowi na głowę. — Gdzie masz buty?  
  
— Co? — Stiles patrzy, z mózgiem przypominającym watę, jak Derek szuka po pokoju jego butów i wreszcie znajduje je pod torbą na książki i stosem podręczników. Rzuca tenisówki pod stopy Stilesa. — Mam na sobie piżamę.  
  
Derek wzrusza ramionami.  
  
— Załóż spodnie, jeśli chcesz. To naprawdę nie ma znaczenia.  
  
Stiles zastanawia się, o co, u diabła, chodzi, ale wpycha stopy w tenisówki i zakłada bluzę na koszulkę. Nie zawraca sobie głowy zmianą spodni od piżamy, tych zielonych z koniczynami, bo jeśli ludzie będą mieć problem z jego szczęśliwymi gaciami, to będzie ich problem.  
  
Stiles podąża za Derekiem przez dom, w dół schodów i na zewnątrz przez frontowe drzwi. Sięga do kieszeni swoich spodni, ale po chwili wbiega z powrotem do środka, kiedy dociera do niego, że zapomniał kluczy. Derek czeka już w Camaro, kiedy Stiles w końcu wychodzi z domu ponownie, tym razem zamykając za sobą drzwi. Wsuwa się na miejsce pasażera, rzucając klucze na deskę rozdzielczą zaraz po zapięciu pasów.  
  
— Gdzie jedziemy?  
  
— Gdzie chcesz pojechać?  
  
Stiles po prostu gapi się na Dereka.  
  
— Koleś, wyciąganie mnie z domu po północy — o czym, miejmy nadzieję, mój ojciec nigdy się nie dowie, bo wiem, że będzie wkurzony, mimo że wychodzenie w środku nocy z nie nadnaturalnych powodów może być...  
  
— Stiles.  
  
— To był twój pomysł. — Stiles zmienia kierunek swoich myśli. — Musiałeś mieć jakiś plan, gdy mnie porywałeś.  
  
— Jakim cudem to ma być porwanie? — pyta Derek, kiedy zjeżdża z podjazdu na ulicę i dociska gazu. — Poszedłeś ze mną z własnej woli. Wszystko, co musiałem zrobić, to podać ci bluzę i buty.  
  
— Cholera, jestem po prostu za łatwy. — Uśmiech tańczy w kącikach ust Dereka i Stiles znowu czuje to drżenie. Tłumi je. — Więc, Derek, jaki masz plan? Chcesz wytropić resztę watahy? Pojechać do Vegas i zatracić się w hazardzie? Obrabować sklep monopolowy?  
  
Derek rzuca mu spojrzenie mówiące, że Stiles jest idiotą.  
  
— Co jest z tobą nie tak? — pyta.  
  
— Sporo rzeczy. Mogę dać ci szczegółową listę, zaczynając od chwili, w której Ricky Smith przewrócił mnie na ziemię w przedszkolu i zmusił mnie do zjedzenia tej ziemi — z robakiem w środku, pragnę dodać — a kończąc na ostatnich wydarzeniach, czyli pełnej gamy doświadczeń związanych z opętaniem przez demona.  
  
— Możesz mi o tym powiedzieć, jeśli chcesz — mówi łagodnie Derek, zaskakując Stilesa.  
  
— Czy ty właśnie zachęcasz mnie do tego, bym o tym z tobą porozmawiał?  
  
— Nie mam nic przeciwko temu, by cię wysłuchać — rzuca Derek. Stiles nie do końca mu wierzy. Derek ściska mocno kierownicę i wygląda naprawdę niekomfortowo, kiedy przygryza wargę, szukając odpowiednich słów. Stiles opiera się o drzwi i obserwuje go w rozbawieniu. — Czy ty — zaczyna Derek, po czym bierze głęboki wdech i Stiles widzi jak całe jego ciało napina się, jakby uformowanie słów sprawiało mu fizyczny ból. Znając Dereka, tak prawdopodobnie jest. — Czy ty rozmawiałeś z kimś o tym? O tym, co widziałeś, co to zrobiło?  
  
Całe rozbawienie opuszcza Stilesa, bo Derek właśnie zapytał go o... to coś. Odtwarza w myślach słowa, ale chwila...  
  
— To? — Słowo jest niemal niesłyszalne. — Powiedziałeś „to”, nie ja. Nie co ja zrobiłem.  
  
— Stiles, to nie byłeś ty — mówi łagodnie Derek. — Wszyscy to wiedzą. Ty powinieneś to wiedzieć.  
  
— Ale... ja na to patrzyłem. To moje ręce, moje ciało zabiło tych ludzi. Byłem... zbyt słaby, żeby to powstrzymać. — Stiles patrzy na swoje dłonie i zaciska je w pięści. — Bezradny.  
  
Nagle na jego ramieniu pojawia się ciepła, silna dłoń. Stiles zerka na nią, zdezorientowany. Derek go dotyka. Nie, to nie jest dobre słowo. Derek go  _pociesza_ .  
  
Derek nic nie mówi; ściska ramię Stilesa zachęcająco. Nie zabiera swojej dłoni, gdy jadą przez ciemną noc.  
  
***  
  
— Zajazd? — pyta Stiles, gdy Derek wjeżdża na parking jakąś godzinę później. — Przejechałeś pięćdziesiąt mil, żeby zabrać mnie do zajazdu? O pierwszej w nocy?  
  
Derek wyłącza silnik i wzrusza ramionami.  
  
— Jestem głodny.  
  
Stiles kręci głową, gdy wysiada z auta.  
  
Kiedy już siedzą przy stoliku, Stiles przegląda menu, a Derek nawet nie zerka na swoje, gdy rzuca:  
— Poza tym, to nie jest zwykły zajazd.  
  
Stiles podnosi wzrok znad menu, zaintrygowany.  
  
— Hm?  
  
— To było ulubione miejsce mojego taty i Laury — oznajmia Derek. Słowa przychodzą mu łatwo i Stiles dostrzega, że ciało Dereka napina się tylko nieznacznie. Zastanawia się, kiedy zaczął wystarczająco zwracać uwagę na to, w jakim stanie jest ciało Dereka, kiedy ten mówi o swojej rodzinie, że jest w stanie rozpoznać, że teraz mężczyzna nie ma już z tym takich problemów jak kiedyś. — Przyjeżdżaliśmy tutaj na śniadanie w sobotę, raz w miesiącu.  
  
Stiles rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu z zainteresowaniem. Wygląda jak typowy przydrożny zajazd z brzydkimi, starymi boksami i długą ladą ze stołkami. Wyobraża sobie Hale'ów wbijających do środka, dobrze wyglądających i z wilkołaczymi apetytami, przestraszających biedne kelnerki, jeśli te zapomniałyby o bekonie albo dolewce kawy. Uśmiecha się.  
  
Kelnerka podchodzi do ich stolika i Derek zamawia faszerowany omlet i placki ziemniaczane z serem, a Stiles decyduje się na belgijskiego gofra z orzechami. Teraz, otoczony zapachem smażonego jedzenia, naprawdę zaczyna umierać z głodu.  
  
— Zwykłeś zamawiać tu omlety? — pyta Stiles.  
  
Derek przytakuje.  
  
— Coraz zawsze jadła naleśniki, a Laura wybierała kolejne pozycje z menu. Stek był jedną z jej ulubionych potraw na śniadanie.  
  
— Pozwól, że zgadnę — poranek po pełni? — żartuje Stiles.  
  
Derek rzuca mu uśmiech, który Stiles sklasyfikował kiedyś jako „wilczy”.  
  
— Ta. Wszyscy zamawialiśmy steki, jeśli przyszliśmy zaraz po pełni. Kelnerka zawsze dziwnie się na nas patrzyła. Byliśmy brudni, mieliśmy liście we włosach, zamawialiśmy steki na śniadanie. — Derek śmieje się cicho pod nosem, odpływając we wspomnienia.  
  
Stiles znowu czuje to drżenie, chociaż myśli, że to naprawdę zły moment.  
  
— Moja mama lubiła pikantne skrzydełka — mówi Derekowi kilka minut później. Miesza słomką w swojej szklance wypełnionej Sprite'em, którego zamówił za namową Dereka ( _nie potrzebujesz kofeiny, Stiles, potrzebujesz snu_ ). — W piątki, jeśli mój tata nie pracował, chodziliśmy do jej ulubionej restauracji i jedliśmy skrzydełka z frytkami. Nie lubiłem ich, więc zawsze pozwalała mi wziąć paluszki z kurczaka. Zacząłem lubić skrzydełka, kiedy zachorowała. — Uśmiecha się smutno. — Kiedy mój tata pracował, zamawiała to, co zwykle, tylko że na wynos, żebyśmy mogli zjeść z nim obiad na posterunku.  
  
— Brzmi fajnie.  
  
Stiles przytakuje.  
  
— Po jej śmierci nadal jadłem z nim obiady podczas kilku nocnych zmian. Kiedy skończyłem szesnaście lat, upewniłem się, że zawsze dam radę dotrzeć tam na obiad. Moimi ulubionymi nockami były te, w które zabierał mnie ze sobą na patrol i pozwalał mi bawić się jego radiem. Powiedział, że tak długo, jak nie będę dotykał żadnych przycisków ani niczego nie zepsuję, mogę udawać, co mi się tylko podoba. Nosiłem jego kurtkę i okulary przeciwsłoneczne, używałem starego portfela jako odznaki i wrzeszczałem do radia, udając, że prowadzę pościg za przestępcami. — Podnosi głowę, kiedy słyszy chichot i dociera do niego, że Derek się śmieje. Już ma zamiar rzucić coś sarkastycznego, ale wtedy kelnerka przynosi im ich zamówienie. Cieszy się, że to powstrzymało jego komentarz; nie chciałby zepsuć tej chwili. Udało mu się doprowadzić Dereka do  _śmiechu_ .  
  
Kiedy jedzą, Stiles wydaje z siebie nieprzyzwoite odgłosy, powtarzając, jak perfekcyjny jest jego gofr. Zerka na Dereka. Oczy mężczyzny są zamknięte, kiedy bierze małe, odmierzone kęsy, żując i połykając z cieniem uśmiechu na twarzy.  
  
Derek musiał wyczuć, że mu się przygląda, bo otwiera oczy i patrzy wprost na Stilesa. Utrzymują kontakt wzrokowy przez kilka chwil, znacznie dłużej niż zazwyczaj, aż robi się niezręcznie. Stiles czuje uderzenie gorąca na twarzy i dostrzega w spojrzeniu Dereka pewną delikatność, której nie widział nigdy wcześniej.  
  
Spuszcza swój wzrok na gofra, decydując, że pod żadnym pozorem nie będzie zastanawiał się, co to spojrzenie oznacza. Nie chce zapuszczać się w te rejony, nie teraz.  
  
Noc jest zbyt idealna, ze złą muzyką sączącą się z szafy grającej, bezkofeinowymi napojami i, co najważniejsze, z Derekiem siedzącym na wprost niego.  
  
***  
  
Tydzień później siedzą na szczycie dachu; księżyc robi się coraz pełniejszy. Twarz Dereka skierowana jest w stronę nieba. Księżycowe światło obmywa go srebrnobiałą poświatą, sprawiając, że wygląda mniej jak człowiek i bardziej pięknie niż zazwyczaj.  
  
— Jakie to uczucie? — pyta Stiles. — Scott powiedział, że ciężko to było kontrolować, jakbyś tracił zmysły. To... — Drży i skubie jeden ze swoich paznokci u stóp. — To wcale nie brzmi dobrze.  
  
— Ugryzione wilkołaki mają trudniej — wyjaśnia Derek. — Nie są do tego przyzwyczajone. To tak, jakby coś przejmowało nad nimi kontrolę. To niebezpieczne i śmiertelne. — Stiles kiwa głową, zastanawiając się, czy bycie wilkołakiem można porównać do bycia opętanym, czy Scott jest w stanie zrozumieć znacznie więcej, niż myślał. — To część mnie, więc o tym nie myślę. Kocham księżyc, kocham go czuć pod skórą. Kocham czuć go teraz w kościach, od czubka głowy po koniuszki palców u stóp. Kocham wilczą część, ale tylko dlatego, że potrafię ją kontrolować, dlatego że mam swoją kotwicę.  
  
— To brzmi skomplikowanie — mruczy Stiles.  
  
— Ciężko to wytłumaczyć.  
  
Stiles kiwa głową. Może to tak jak z nimi, myśli. Ciężko wytłumaczyć, dlaczego czuje się komfortowo, siedząc w zimnie na dachu noc w noc z Derekiem znajdującym się obok niego. Wciąż ledwo zna mężczyznę; mają za sobą jedynie miesiące kłótni i kilka anegdotek, które Derek opowiedział w ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni. Ale Stiles zdaje sobie także sprawę, że wie o nim znacznie więcej niż ktokolwiek inny, i zastanawia się, czemu ta świadomość tak bardzo go cieszy.  
  
— Jest bardzo późno? — pyta, naciągając bluzę na bose stopy. Zazwyczaj jest bardziej roztropny, zakłada skarpetki, kapcie i ciepłą piżamę, kiedy wychodzi na dach. Dziś jednak był tak podekscytowany spotkaniem się z Derekiem, że o tym zapomniał.  
  
— Około wpół do drugiej — mówi Derek, ściągając swoją kurtkę. Podaje ją Stilesowi bez słowa, a Stiles patrzy się na nią przez chwilę, zanim odbiera i wkłada ubranie na siebie. Jest takie ciepłe w kontraście z chłodem, który ignorował, więżąc ciepłotę ciała Dereka w miękkim, znoszonym materiale. Stiles owija go ciasno wokół siebie i wciąga powietrze. Wyczuwa płyn po goleniu i lekką nutę ziemi.  
  
Pachnie jak komfort.  
  
— Jesteś zmęczony? — pyta Stiles.  
  
— Nie bardzo, a co?  
  
— Myślę, że jestem gotowy, by o tym porozmawiać.  
  
Derek obraca się w kierunku Stilesa i przygląda mu się przez chwilę.  
  
— Jesteś pewny?  
  
Stiles kiwa głową, a Derek odwraca się z powrotem do księżyca. Stiles myśli, że robi to dla niego, że Derek uważa, że Stilesowi będzie łatwiej mówić, jeśli nie będzie się na niego patrzył, obserwując go jak potwora, którym czuje, że jest. Derek ma rację.  
  
Stiles owija się ciaśniej kurtką, trzymając się jej mocno, kiedy słowa wylatują z jego ust. Jest pewny, że nie mają one żadnego sensu, nie są ułożone w jakimś logicznym porządku, po prostu wypływają w bezładnym strumieniu świadomości. Derek pozostaje cicho, a Stiles przyznaje się do rzeczy, do których nie ma pewności, że przyznał się sam sobie.  
  
Przyznaje, że czasem czuł się połączony z emocjami Nogitsune, o tym, że bywały chwile, w którym myślał, że zatracił siebie, bo cieszył go chaos i śmierć. Mówi Derekowi o tym, jak ciężko było  _się_ oddzielić, że musiał oddać wszystko, by w rdzeniu pozostać Stilesem.  
  
Mówi Derekowi, że czuje się odpowiedzialny za śmierć Allison, że czuł triumf, gdy została pchnięta kataną, że czuł strach, gdy zabiła tamtego Oni. Przyznaje, że obawia się spojrzeć Lydii czy Scottowi prosto w oczy, szepcze nocy, że boi się, że Scott go znienawidzi za to, co zrobił Allison.  
  
Stiles mówi o tych swoich uczuciach, z jakich nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, wspomina o rzeczach, które wolałby pozostawić pogrzebane.  
  
Kiedy kończy, trzęsie się, a jego oczy są mokre; Derek trzyma go za dłonie, z twarzą wciąż zwróconą w stronę księżyca.  
  
***  
  
— Dzięki za pożyczenie mi kurtki — mówi Stiles, kiedy wchodzą z powrotem do domu kilka godzin później. Jest później niż zazwyczaj, bo po czwartej rano. — I za wysłuchanie.  
  
Derek nic nie odpowiada, tylko kiwa głową i sięga po podaną kurtkę. Podąża za Stilesem w dół schodów, a kiedy Stiles wraca z łazienki, siedzi na brzegu łóżka; jego buty stoją schludnie przy fotelu.  
  
— Co robisz? — pyta Stiles, ziewając.  
  
— Potrzebujesz snu.  
  
— Tak — zgadza się Stiles podejrzliwie. — Dlaczego zdjąłeś buty?  
  
Derek wyciąga się na poduszce i unosi ubrane w skarpetki stopy w górę. Stiles gapi się na niego, jakby nigdy w życiu czegoś podobnego nie widział — Derek Hale noszący skarpetki w szaro-czarne paski. Derek klepie miejsce na łóżku obok siebie.  
  
— Chodź spać, Stiles.  
  
— To, że obnażyłem swoją duszę przed tobą w zawstydzającej chwili słabości, nie oznacza, że musisz mnie teraz pilnować czy coś w tym stylu. Idź do domu, Derek. Wróć do swojej wilczej nory. Mogę spać sam. — Stiles z zakłopotaniem siada na łóżku, uświadamiając sobie, że nigdy nie miał nikogo w swoim łóżku, nie licząc Scotta. I to naprawdę nie jest coś, o czym powinien w tej chwili myśleć.  
  
Derek przewraca oczami i nie zgadza się odejść. Stiles ponownie ziewa, a Derek posyła mu znaczące spojrzenie.  
  
— Dobra, idę spać. — Stiles wczołguje się na łóżko i kręci pod kołdrą, dopóki nie jest mu wygodnie.  
  
Derek gasi lampkę i Stiles jest nagle świadomy, że leży w swoim łóżku. W ciemności. Z Derekiem.  
  
— To nie jest słabość — szepcze Derek, leżąc za Stilesem. Stiles wydaje z siebie cichy dźwięk, a Derek kontynuuje: — Trzymanie tego wszystkiego wewnątrz siebie nie jest dobre, uwierz mi. Mówienie o tym nie czyni cię słabym.  
  
— Jaka to ironia, że ty mi to mówisz — mruczy śpiąco Stiles. Gdy odpływa w sen, czuje delikatne palce we włosach i ciepłą dłoń na plecach.  
  
Czuje się bezpiecznie, komfortowo. Czuje się lżejszy, niż był, gdy wychodził na dach.  
  
***  
  
Stiles obraca się i dostrzega, że łóżko za nim jest puste. Przełyka rozczarowanie, co przychodzi mu łatwo, kiedy dociera do niego, że promienie słoneczne wpadające do pokoju są znacznie jaśniejsze niż zazwyczaj. Uchyla oko i wie, że jest spóźniony do szkoły.  
  
Derek, niech go cholera weźmie! Wyłączył jego budzik!  
  
Znajduje pięć SMS-ów od Scotta, w których Scott pyta, gdzie jest Stiles. Stiles wysyła Derekowi gniewną wiadomość podczas narzucania na siebie ubrań i zbiega po schodach. Jest w połowie drogi do szkoły, gdy otrzymuje odpowiedź.  
  
_Spałeś mocno, kiedy wychodziłem. Odpoczynek jest ważniejszy._   
  
Stiles naprawdę chce być zły, ale nie może. Co jest naprawdę irytujące.  
  
***  
  
— Stary, gdzie byłeś? — pyta Scott, gdy do niego podchodzi na chwilę przed rozpoczęciem czwartej lekcji. Stiles nie zdążył na trzy pierwsze, ale przynajmniej są to przedmioty, z których zdaje. — I dlaczego pachniesz jak Derek? Znowu.  
  
— Zaspałem — mówi Stiles, zatrzaskując swoją szafkę. — Derek przyszedł do mnie w nocy i trochę razem posiedzieliśmy.  
  
— Spędzasz z nim sporo czasu — rzuca Scott.  
  
— Myślałem, że lubisz Dereka — odpowiada obronnie Stiles.  
  
Scott wzdycha.  
  
— Lubię, po prostu... — Marszczy brwi, kiedy zerka na Stilesa, a Stiles wyczuwa w jego głosie nutę zazdrości. — Martwię się o ciebie. I tęsknię za tobą.  
  
Stiles posyła mu krzywy uśmiech.  
  
— Też za tobą tęsknię. Nie martw się, Derek nie skradnie ci odznaki Najlepszego Przyjaciela. Ona należy do ciebie, Scott, tylko do ciebie.  
  
Uśmiech Scotta może oślepiać. Przemierzają wspólnie korytarz i rozmawiają o niczym.  
  
Stiles wie, że Derek nie skradnie Scottowi jego odznaki, bo odznaka Dereka miałaby wygrawerowane coś zupełnie innego od „Najlepszy Przyjaciel”.  
  
***  
  
Ponownie odwiedzają zajazd, ale tym razem o dwudziestej drugiej. Derek powiedział Stilesowi, że musi chodzić spać wcześniej, na co Stiles odparł, że pójdzie spać tylko po kolejnym gofrze z orzechami. Dereka nie trzeba było bardziej przekonywać.  
  
Kiedy kelnerka przynosi im jedzenie, Derek sięga do kieszeni i wyciąga telefon.  
  
— Cora? — zgaduje Stiles.  
  
Derek kiwa głową.  
  
— Ucieszy ją to. — Zamiera, gdy się koncentruje; jego palce dotykają ekranu z mniejszą gracją i łatwością niż palce większości osób, które zna Stiles. — Powinienem ją tu zabrać, gdy była w mieście — rzuca Derek, chowając telefon. — Wiele rzeczy powinienem z nią zrobić, gdy wciąż tu była.  
  
— Co tu niej słychać? — pyta Stiles, wylewając więcej syropu na gofra. Derek się z niego nabijał, gdy byli tu poprzednim razem, że nikt nie powinien jeść tyle cukru, a w szczególności on. Derek miał rację, bo przez resztę nocy Stiles był dwukrotnie bardziej nadpobudliwy niż zazwyczaj. Opanował się dopiero, gdy Derek zagroził mu, że zepchnie go z dachu, jeśli się nie uspokoi.  
  
— W porządku — odpowiada Derek. W jego głosie słychać smutek i Stiles nie po raz pierwszy zastanawia się, dlaczego Cora wyjechała. Może to wina cukru, może ich nowo odnalezionego poczucia koleżeństwa, ale Stiles czuje się na tyle pewnie, że pyta o Corę.  
  
O dziwo, Derek zaczyna mówić. Wyciąga nawet ponownie telefon i pokazuje Stilesowi zdjęcia Cory, Petera i jego samego zrobione podczas zwiedzania Południowej Ameryki.  
  
— Zanim ci pieprzeni łowcy nas dorwali — rzuca gorzko Derek.  
  
Stiles nie wiedział, że Derek wpadł na łowców. Chce o to zapytać, ale decyduje, że to historia na inną noc. Nauczył się już, że Derek lubi mówić, gdy jest w nastroju, ale także, że naciskanie na niego to niezawodny sposób, żeby go uciszyć.  
  
Więc Stiles dodaje łowców z Południowej Ameryki do długiej listy rzeczy, o które chce kiedyś zapytać Dereka.  
  
— Mam jutro sprawdzian z ekonomii — mówi Stiles, gdy czekają na rachunek. — Muszę dostać z niego piątkę. Nie mogę zawalić ekonomii. Nie mogę mieć czwórki z ekonomii.  
  
— Jesteś przygotowany? — pyta Derek.  
  
Stiles wzrusza ramionami.  
  
— Uczyłem się cały tydzień.  
  
— Po prostu się odpręż — radzi Derek. — Wykończysz się, jeśli się będziesz stresował. Postaraj się; jestem pewny, że sobie świetnie poradzisz.  
  
— Mówisz, jakbyś był moim starszym bratem — marudzi Stiles.  
  
— Cóż, jestem starszym bratem — odpowiada Derek, kiedy kelnerka przynosi rachunek. Stiles wykłada na blat plik banknotów i wychodzi, zanim Derek zdąży zapłacić. Zakłada ręce na piersi z rozdrażnieniem, nie do końca pewny, dlaczego komentarz Dereka tak bardzo go zdenerwował. To głupie, on jest głupi, to wszystko jest głupie.  
  
Derek odblokowuje samochód w chwili, w której wychodzi z zajazdu, więc Stiles zajmuje miejsce na siedzeniu pasażera, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.  
  
— Dlaczego wciąż do mnie przychodzisz? — pyta Stiles, kiedy wyjeżdżają z parkingu.  
  
— Hm?  
  
— Czemu wciąż się wysilasz? Czemu wciąż przychodzisz do mnie każdej nocy, wspinasz się na mój dach, opowiadasz mi o swojej rodzinie, zabierasz mnie do  _swojego_ zajazdu?  
  
— Myślałem, że nie masz nic przeciwko — odpowiada ostrożnie Derek; jego mina jest pełna rezerwy, a wzrok skupiony ma na drodze przed sobą.  
  
— Nie musisz mi robić za starszego brata, wiesz? Nigdy nie miałem starszego brata i nie potrzebuję go teraz. — Stiles odwraca się plecami do Dereka i wpatruje się w noc. Derek nic nie mówi, pogłaśnia tylko radio, w próbie rozproszenia niezręcznej atmosfery.  
  
Kiedy Derek podjeżdża pod dom Stilesa, chwyta go za ramię, zanim zdąży wysiąść z samochodu. Stiles rzuca mu pełne irytacji spojrzenie.  
  
— Nie chcę ci robić za starszego brata — mówi Derek. — To nie tak.  
  
— Jak tam chcesz. — Stiles wysiada z samochodu i natychmiast kieruje się w stronę domu.  
  
Stara się zdusić wszystkie iskierki nadziei na to, że być może Derek próbował mu coś powiedzieć.  
  
***  
  
— Stilinski! — wrzeszczy Finstock, kiedy Stiles ustawia się z Dannym i Isaakiem podczas treningu lacrosse. Stiles zbiega z boiska i zatrzymuje się przed mężczyzną.  
  
— Tak?  
  
— Sprawdziłem twój test z ekonomii.  
  
Stiles omal potyka się o swoje nogi, mimo że stoi kompletnie prosto.  
  
— Naprawdę? I jak? Jest źle? Jest źle, prawda? Niech mi pan nie mówi, nie zniosę tego.  
  
— Sam zobacz. — Finstock podaje mu kartkę papieru. Stiles zaciska oczy, bojąc się na nią spojrzeć. Wreszcie uchyla lekko powieki.  
  
Dostrzega jasnoczerwone, wielkie 91.  
  
— Piątka? — sapie. — Dostałem piątkę?  
  
— Dostałbyś więcej punktów, gdybyś nie zmienił tematu na konstelacje i układ gwiezdny, kiedy powinieneś pisać o podaży i popycie. — Finstock klepie go mocno w ramię. — Dobrze mieć cię z powrotem, Stilinski.  
  
Pochwała od Finstocka jest przyjemna... i zajebiście dziwna jednocześnie. Stiles strząsa z siebie to uczucie i oddaje mężczyźnie test, po czym wraca na boisko, biegnąc w kierunku Scotta z zamiarem przekazania mu dobrych wieści.  
  
***  
  
Stiles czuje się nieco żałośnie, siedząc na dachu i licząc na to, że Derek się pojawi. Nie rozmawiali od czasu, gdy Stiles wyskoczył zdenerwowany z jego samochodu kilka nocy wcześniej. To nie tak, że ze sobą SMS-owali jak przyjaciele czy coś, a poza tym to pierwszy raz po ich kłótni, kiedy Stiles wyszedł na dach. Ma nadzieję, że jego głupota nie spieprzyła tego, cokolwiek miał z Derekiem.  
  
Około wpół do dziesiątej do Stilesa dociera lekkie szuranie podeszew Dereka o ścianę domu, a chwilę później mężczyzna wspina się na dach. Ulga obezwładnia Stilesa.  
  
— Nie myślałem, że się pojawisz. — Derek siada przy nim i nie odpowiada. Siedzą w ciszy przez kilka chwil, po czym Stiles pyta: — Czemu przyszedłeś?  
  
— A ty?  
  
— To mój dach, pamiętasz?  
  
Stiles kładzie się na plecach i w zasadzie nie obchodzi go, dlaczego Derek tu jest; liczy się tylko to, że jest. Jeśli to wszystko, na co może od liczyć ze strony mężczyzny — skradzione chwile na dachu w czerni nocy — nie będzie narzekał. Drżenie opanowuje go niemal do rdzenia, gdy Derek kładzie się obok niego.  
  
Derek unosi dłoń i kieruje ją na niebo.  
  
— To Wielka Niedźwiedzica — mówi. — Konstelacja zawierająca w sobie Wielki Wóz.  
  
— Co? — Stiles obraca się, żeby spojrzeć na Dereka, zamiast na niebo, które mężczyzna wskazuje. Derek zerka na niego, łapie jego dłoń i podnosi w górę, po czym rozprostowuje mu palec wskazujący i kieruje go na gwiazdy.  
  
— A ta, która wygląda jak M albo W? — pyta Derek, ze wzrokiem znów utkwionym w niebie. — To Kasjopeja.  
  
Stiles jest tak zaskoczony, że przez moment po prostu gapi się na Dereka, po czym kieruje spojrzenie na niebo. Wpatruje się w miejsce, które wskazuje mężczyzna. Na początku nie widzi nic prócz garstki gwiazd, ale wtedy Derek zaczyna poruszać ręką. Stiles potrzebuje chwili, żeby zrozumieć, że Derek obrysowuje dla niego zarys konstelacji. Potrzeba kilku powtórek, zanim Stiles w końcu zaczyna ją widzieć.  
  
— Myślę, że je znalazłem — mówi Stiles. — M.  
  
Derek potakuje; jego głowa jest tak blisko, że Stiles czuje, jak włosy mężczyzny muskają mu policzek. Następnie Derek chwyta go za rękę i ciągnie ją pionowo przez niebo.  
  
— To — mówi Derek, kiedy zaczyna obrysowywać zarys konstelacji — jest Cefeusz. Został nazwany...  
  
— Po etiopskim królu z mitologii greckiej — uzupełnia Stiles.  
  
— Ale powszechnie porównywany jest do domu ze względu na ułożenie pięciu głównych gwiazd. — Derek trzyma dłoń Stilesa w mocnym uścisku, kiedy śledzi zarys konstelacji na niebie.  
  
Stiles przestaje się przejmować gwiazdami i ponownie odwraca twarz w stronę Dereka. Derek jest blisko, tak bardzo blisko, a kiedy mężczyzna na niego zerka, tylko cale dzielą ich twarze.  
  
Stiles nie ma pewności czy to on poruszył się do przodu, czy Derek, ale kolejnym, co rejestruje, jest to, że się całują; miękkie, delikatnie muśnięcia, z początku niewinne i słodkie. Derek splata ich palce razem, a następnie kładzie je na swojej piersi.  
  
Stiles przekręca się na jego stronę, by mieć lepszy dostęp, a Derek uchyla lekko usta i to wszystko, czego Stiles potrzebuje jako zaproszenia. Niepewnie przesuwa językiem po wargach Dereka, a kiedy język mężczyzny spotyka się z jego własnym, uczucie podobne jest do tysiąca maleńkich eksplozji wybuchających mu we wnętrzu ciała.  
  
Kiedy Stiles przerywa pocałunek, zerka na Dereka, zdumiony. Myśli, że powinien czuć się zdezorientowany, ale tak naprawdę to wszystko ma sens i jest tak, jak być powinno.  
  
— Nauczyłeś się dla mnie konstelacji — szepcze Stiles.  
  
— Zmęczyło mnie wymyślanie — mówi Derek. — Nigdy nie miałem dobrej wyobraźni.  
  
— Dobrze dla nas, że ja jestem  _mistrzem_ w tych sprawach.  
  
Derek uśmiecha, po czym pochyla do przodu i delikatnie muska usta Stilesa.  
  
— Potrzebujesz czasu — rzuca. — Twoje rany dopiero zaczęły się goić.  
  
Stiles kręci głową.  
  
— Nie. To jest dobre, ze mną jest dobrze, całowanie jest dobre, a twoje ręce na jakiejkolwiek części mojego ciała, najlepiej na południe, byłyby jeszcze lepsze.  
  
Derek chichocze i sięga, by przeczesać palcami włosy Stilesa.  
  
— Musisz się wyleczyć — mówi. — Więc to, my, nie możemy się spieszyć.  
  
Stiles wydobywa z siebie zawiedziony jęk, a Derek się śmieje.  
  
— Czy całowanie nadal wchodzi w rachubę?  
  
Derek kiwa głową.  
  
— Zdecydowanie. Jestem bardzo za całowaniem.  
  
Całują się jeszcze przez chwilę; Stiles przysuwa się coraz bliżej i bliżej do Dereka i ciepła jego ciała. Ramiona Dereka są silne i w jakiś sposób kojące wokół niego, a usta to czysta rozkosz. Zarost mężczyzny drapie go w policzek; śmieje się, gdy palce Dereka przesuwają się po jego bokach. W miarę jak całuje Dereka, ciało Stilesa zaczyna odpowiadać — erekcja powoli rośnie.  
  
Ale Stiles wie, że Derek ma rację. Dopiero co znowu zaczął przesypiać większość nocy, a koszmary pojawiają się teraz tylko kilka razy w tygodniu. Jego śmiech jest szczery, gdy spędzał czas ze Scottem i Isaakiem, a tata nie wygląda już na tak zmartwionego jak kiedyś. Jak bardzo Stiles by nie pragnął Dereka tu i teraz, na dachu, jest zadowolony, tylko go całując, dotykając i po prostu z nim będąc.  
  
Będzie czas na całą resztę; Derek nigdzie się nie wybiera.  
  
Kiedy Stiles w końcu się odsuwa, układa się w ramionach Dereka, a następnie podnosi dłoń mężczyzny i kieruje ją w stronę nieba.  
  
— Pokaż mi coś innego — szepcze.  
  
Derek całuje go w skroń i obrysowuje palcem niebo.

 


End file.
